First War, Take 2
by Daverox007
Summary: First story that has the Golden Trio going back in time due to the MfD deciding that it is best, and also has a link over from White Squirrel's The Arithmancer and Lady Archimedes stories
1. Introduction

Introduction

This is just an introduction for my first story, 'First War, Take 2'.

This story will be connecting Canon, my own mind and a series by White Squirrel; The Arithmancer and Lady Archimedes, both are excellent stories, 'The Arithmancer 'is completed and 'Lady Archimedes' had 25 chapters done and was still in progress when I started writing this story.

These worlds are getting connected by my own head so this story will have my take on ways to interweave the three worlds together, the main theory has been done before by loads of other people, but as I said, this is my story, so like it or leave it.

Anyway, the first chapters will be linking the three worlds together and may take some time to get each chapter out.

 **Change of plan 28** **th** **Jan 2017**

Unfortunately I am not able to find a way that I am happy with to connect the 'Archimedes' Series, so that plan has been dropped now.

And finally, a massive thank you to White Squirrel for letting my use their characters in this story, and also to J.K. Rowling for not closing down this part of the site nor exercising her rights to prevent anyone from using her characters until 70 years post death, hopefully that is a very long time away.


	2. Chapter 1: Arguing & Death

**A/N: Updated 4** **th** **October 2016 - This has been revised by Whitesquirrel, thanks to them for this, the intention was to make it flow better.**

If you were in a certain secluded clearing of a remote forest in the hills of Penrith, you would come across a small, A-frame tent that looked like it would only be suitable for two people on a hike. Other than the occupants of the tent, there are no human beings within half a mile. From the sounds of it, the tent is larger on the inside than the outside, just like the Tardis, otherwise, why would they be shouting at each other?

"That's IT!" Ron yelled. "Harry, I have had enough of this wandering around aimlessly stuff, I thought Dumbledore told you what you had to do?"

"Honestly Ron, he didn't. All he told me was that the horcruxes needed destroying. So what did you expect, we'd find and destroy a horcrux every other day and you'd be back home with mummy by Christmas?

"I thought that he would have left you with some semblance of an idea about how to get this job done, and soon so we could end He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as soon as possible!"

"He told me that we needed to find and destroy them, and that it would take all three of us working together to do it."

"Really, cause it seems to be you two looking and me sitting doing nothing from where I am."

"You could always help in the researching that we need to do."

"And do what? You know I am better at strategy."

"We are both aware of that courtesy of first year when you beat McGonagall's Chess set. After that who said that it was me that had to go on, not Hermione, not them but me? It was you Ron, and since then we have had falling outs; the Triwizard tournament is an example, you wanted me to tell you how I got my name in the cup, and you wouldn't believe that I didn't want to be in it. We didn't speak until after the first task, and then you came running back to me along with the rest of Gryffindor because all of you thought I had a chance of winning the whole thing. Is it going to be that you run whenever something doesn't go your way or when someone tells you something you don't like? I certainly can't tell you when this is going to end any more than Hermione or your mum can but, if you've had enough and don't want to carry on, then you know where the exit is and don't expect me to be waiting for you to return. What Hermione does is her own choice and if she chooses to wait then fine, but I will not be waiting here for you.

"He didn't mean that at all Ron," Hermione says. "Please stay."

"Of course he meant it," Ron states bitterly. "When does he say something he doesn't mean? I might come back, I might not, depends on how I feel and whether or not it's worth the effort.

Ron stalks and Hermione walks out through the tent door, and from inside the tent a crack is audible followed shortly after by Hermione returning with body language screaming that she had lost a last minute attempt to change one of her best friend's minds.

"There he's gone," Hermione says. "I hope you are happy with yourself now."

"Of course I'm not," Harry says. "It's just, I think that we all need some time away from doing this. This hunt has dragged on for long enough and we are all tired of it. Don't complain, I can see it in your mannerisms. You used to be trying to get as much information as you could before going to bed, but recently you've just been skimming the books before saying that there is nothing in them. Even without getting new books you would've poured over the old ones for any missed detail at least 10 times, if not more."

"I suppose you're right, and I was not that bad, and we all do need a break, but where do we go? You-Know-Who has the ministry, so any international portkeys are out. Ron has legged it so we can't use 'The Burrow'. You don't know where the Dursleys have gone to even start having a chance of finding them. I know you don't like them but it would be a base, and my parents are in Australia with no knowledge that they have a daughter, which brings us back to the problem with Voldemort...

Cracks sounded from outside.

"Hermione, should we be able to hear that?"

"Umm, No, and that sounded like apparition and only..."

"Whoever said the dark lord's name, come out here with everyone else from in that tent."

"Shit, snatchers. What protections can we get up?" Harry asks.

"Lass, there is no point in answering that and any attempt will do you no good Laddie! You are surrounded and there is no escape, come out slowly and we will not kill you—yet. Try to fight us or don't come out within ten second and you will die here."

"Herm, we appear to be outnumbered here so, fight or run?

"Why are you asking me? And what chance do we have if we fight?"

"You are good with the plans and with me and you, I think we don't have a bad chance if it is evenly matched, they don't sound like the smartest..."

"TIME'S UP! FIRE!"

From seemingly every direction possible in that secluded clearing, there are shouts of "REDUCTO!" that are immediately followed by two shouts of "PROTEGO MAXIMUS!"

Harry and Hermione drop to the ground as the attackers' curses bombard their shields.

"Any idea how long can we last?" Harry asks.

"It depends purely on how much magical power they have and how soon they can get help," Hermione says.

"If that help doesn't come quick, I am really tempted to give up here."

"You can't! Everyone who is fighting with you will give up too, and then You-Know-Who will win and force the world into the dark ages again."

"How do you suggest we escape this, then?"

"I have an idea—not a good one, but an idea none the less."

"Please explain, and sooner rather than later."

"We apparate out of here."

"If we try that and one of them hits us as we go, what happens?" Harry asked. "And where do we go?"

"Godfather's house?"

"Not too bad an idea, apart from it being known to the Ministry."

"I'm thinking fast here, do you have an idea?"

"I know that this sort of situation isn't good for either of us. It sort got out of hand faster than anything else."

"It could be worse," Hermione says. "Look at everything we have done; Troll in first year, basilisk in second year, escapee in third, tournament in fourth, and start of second war in fifth. You have more going on than most people hear about in a lifetime, let alone do any of it."

"You were with me for the majority of that."

"I am aware of that, apart from the basilisk, hey, do you remember those beginner runes lessons in second year?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"Do you think you can shield long enough for me to make a basic rune shield?"

"How long do you need?"

"A couple of minutes should be enough," she says.

Outside the tent, the lead Snatcher berates his team: "I thought that you would have been able to sort this problem by now?"

"These are really powerful people, and it sounds like it could be some of the Resistance," one of the others says.

"What gives you that idea?"

"They appear to be referencing Potter's adventures in school."

"If that's true, then there is likely a bonus coming our way. I'm getting more people."

Back in the tent, Harry and Hermione are growing more frantic. "You charge it. I'll keep defending," Harry says. "It sounds like they've figured out who we are."

"Working on it, I should be done in three, two—"

"BOMBARDA!"

From about half a mile away from the tent, there is a faint scream. The scream seems to be of an ethereal nature. Now, this forest already has a reputation for the supernatural. It does not need another story to add to the rumours that there have been multiple murders between the trees, and no blood, bones, or cadavers were ever collected. This is the first night in 17 years that a scream had emanated from a living person in those pines. It would also not be the last that night, as shortly after the feminine scream, a second scream also originates from within the canvas, this one is definitely a masculine scream, though. This would be the first night that the locals all think the same thing: 'The people who died there don't like us walking over the places where they drew their final breaths.' If only one person would walk over that land in the next hour, they would see two bodies lying prone and both absent a limb from the socket down and the floor around becoming tainted with the unbidden flow from the two people's arteries.

Meanwhile, Ron appears at the end of a lake. "Idiots, neither of them know what they're doing," he says to himself. "Dumbledore did give them a plan and chose not to tell me, all because I wasn't smart enough, or the Boy-Who-Lived. No, I was just the tag-along, not important enough to be told anything. Stuff it. I'll show them, I'll get a horcrux and destroy it without their help. Where's that quill and parchment? Oh, I left them at the tent. SHIT! OK, what can I use instead, stone on stone? That works. Okay, so what horcruxes are there to kill? Harry destroyed the diary and Quirrell, Dumbledore got the ring, they have the locket, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has the snake, which leaves whatever of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. No way could something of Gryffindor's become a horcrux, especially not one of His, a hard-core Slytherin. I need to know what Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were known for. Ravenclaws are book smart, Hufflepuffs are loyal, what could be classed as loyal? And where would they hide it? Oh, that is too much effort right now, so let's focus on Ravenclaw."

"Could it be in a library? If so, where is the biggest in the country? And would it be muggle or magical? If it's magical, then it has to be Hogwarts or the ministry, if muggle, then I have no idea."

"Ravenclaw is famous for having the brainy, so it would probably be something for brains, what makes people smarter? That coffee thing Hermione mentioned? It seems too widespread. Can't be that. I might find something in a library, more likely to be some reference in a muggle library in mythology.

"Okay, my plan is to go into a muggle library and research in mythology until I find something that would fit with increasing knowledge on a personal level and get a leg up on everyone else. So, lets head to Diagon alley and head into the muggle world from there."

Ron Apparates into a side alley off of Diagon Alley. "Wow, still not used to that," he says. "Which side alley am I in? Ah, right next to Ollivander's. I need to get through the Cauldron without someone recognising me. It'd be useful to have Harry's cloak here. I forgot that I need to get some muggle money first. Otherwise I'm going nowhere."

After a quick about face towards the brilliant white marble building at the confluence of two lesser routes that lead from Diagon Alley, he attempts to blend in with the few people milling about, and still try not to draw attention to himself.

Once inside the marble structure, the ginger notices that there are nearly no humans inside. Staff-wise, that was normal, but customer-wise, it is a bit of a different matter. Still trying to avoid being recognised, Ron quickly heads to the nearest teller.

"What is your business today wizard?" the teller says.

"I would like to transfer some galleons into Muggle money."

"Reason?"

"Excuse me?"

"The ministry needs a reason for the new paperwork associated with this type of transaction."

"Shopping trip, I prefer the feel of muggle underwear."

"Very well, how much would you like to transfer?"

"2 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 17 Knuts."

"That will get you £55.84."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"May your vaults overflow with gold, wizard," the goblin says, muttering the addendum, "for the short amount of time you have left."

When Ron Weasley stepped inside Gringotts on that cold winters day, he had no idea that he would not survive more than five minutes upon his leaving.

"There he is!"

"Kill him!"

"Oh crap!" he says.

Ron decides to turn on the spot in order to get away and thinks of his bedroom back at the Burrow. However, he forgets that a rushed apparition over 150 miles is not a good idea

"He left his leg behind," the first Death Eater says.

"Yup, looks like there's a way, finally, to pressure Weasley Senior into telling us where Potter is."

"Are you sure it was a Weasley?"

"With that hair, no doubt."

"Fair point, so blackmail time?"

"Is the leg yours?

"No, but it's not yours either."

"Under that theory, and given that he was a fugitive, the leg now belongs to the dark lord, so I think it would be a good idea to let him decide what to do with it."

"OK, but who takes it?

"You."

"But, you're the one supposedly in charge here."

"And I'm delegating, so do it."

"Fine, but I also announce it to him."

"Do you really think that the dark lord will want someone just walking in with a severed leg? It needs to be announced that something like that is coming into the throne room."

"You're right, and unfortunately, when you're right, you're very right."


	3. Chapter 2: Ministry Visit

**A/N: Don't expect chapters this quick, it just happened that this was sat on my hard drive and i had time to finish it off.**

 **Here we go again, Disclaimers in the Intro.**

 **Last time:**

"You charge it. I'll keep defending, and it sounds like they have figured out who we are."

"Working on it, I should be done in three, two,"

"BOMBARDA!"

 **This Time:**

Hermione regains consciousness whilst lying down, it just isn't the hard surface of the forest floor through the tent she was expecting, it feeling rather soft and not entirely unlike her bed from when she was about nine.

Eventually after a debate with herself that the Death eaters would not have put her on a nice comfy surface, even a carpeted floor would be beyond what they would do, opens her chocolate eyes in a room that looks and smells like her childhood bedroom, faded yellow walls that are barely visible behind bookshelves that are both, over-filled to the point that there are more books stacked neatly on the floor and covering what space that isn't concealed by her wardrobe and chest of drawers that share the same wall as her window, and her bed adjacent to the door. Littered around are some remnants of her parents attempts to get her away from books and into some of the more 'normal' girly things, some Barbie dolls under the bed gathering a sizable amount of dust, some child's easy-wipe makeup and, right next to her bed, almost as a prized possession, a long eared, pastel pink rabbit that's definitely seen better days.

After deciding that she has lay there long enough reminiscing about the past and gets up from the bed and heads out the door into what appears to be the ministry atrium, instead of fireplaces, doors with people coming through every so often and doing the same as her, looking for some idea of where to go, then deciding to follow the crowds towards a sign like an airport departure board, instead of flights there are names, and room numbers in the place of gates, finding 'Harry James Potter, Rm 958' above 'Ronald Billius Weasley, Rm 117' she sees 'Hermione Jean Granger, Rm 874' above both of them.

Once she sees the room number she follows signs on where to go, and by heading down the left most corridor, then the centre of three, 2nd left of 5 she gets to Room 874.

Upon entering the beige walled, windowless, apparently standard bland office, complete with naff chipboard desk, behind which sits Remus Lupin.

"Nice to see you Hermione, bit early, but that was always how you were."

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

"Turns out that I am the person you most respect right now, that's why."

"Why does it go off the person I most respect?"

"It is supposed to set your mind at ease."

"Who would it be for Harry or Ron, I saw their names on the board too."

"I don't know, that is for them to decide when they get there."

"Ok, so where is here, or there for that matter? It looked a bit like the ministry atrium, and why did I wake up in my room from before I knew about magic?"

"In order, we are 30 ft. below the ministry, specifically the veil chamber, it is based on the ministry entry as most magical people will know where to go, and the muggles will head towards a sign post in order to get their bearings. And as to why you woke in your childhood room that is the same reason that you are speaking to me."

"To set me at ease. Ok, so, why would a secret department of the ministry do that?"

"Not the Ministry of Magic, The Ministry for Death, it handles muggle or magical deaths in the British Isles, every single one."

"Ok, so let me get this straight, we are in an uncharted area of the ministry, below the veil of death, and every person will come through here when they die, hey hang on, if I'm here, then, that must mean I'm dead?"

"Only uncharted by the living but, yes, you are dead, technically."

"What do you mean 'technically'?"

"What I mean is that the forces that we have decided that you have too much potential to die right now and they want to send you to where you can do the most good but, it is still up to you, if you decide that you have done enough then I send you to one door, if you decide to carry on helping people out, I send you to another."

"If I go back what happens?"

"You go back into a war but you can bring about the end of Voldemort and the war a lot sooner than if you had stayed alive."

"If I don't go back how much longer does the war last?"

"If you don't go back, then the war ends very quickly, less than a month. However, the dark side wins and never shall the UK be considered a light country again by the rest of the world."

"So in reality I have no choice."

"You do, go back and help save the lives of millions, or go on and enjoy a life of luxury because you have already died also, where nothing is off limits to you

"I have made up my mind, but before I tell you, one question."

"Shoot."

"Is that last bit told to everyone who comes through here?"

"In similar words, as it is the policy of the MFD, and unlike any mortal government, this one is not corrupt in any way."

"Ron will probably choose luxury then, dependant on who he gets. I don't know about Harry, but fair enough, I am going to have to go..."

*With Harry*

Potter wakes up with arm suffering from pins and needles in what he can describe as a room that he would have had had his parents lived, photos of himself holding a younger child upside down, holding hands with his parents, a photo of a familiar brown-haired witch and also one of himself, Hermione and Ron after their first year and just below it, not in the frame, one from the end of seventh year from the date on the edge of the photo and the replica image of his mum at 13 with dads eyes, stood in front of them. Toy broom hidden away at the back of a wardrobe buried under a pile of clothes, which is stood next to a desk and a chest of drawers.

After thinking about what could have been, and what the differences between that and what was, Potter gets up and walks towards the door that would make the most sense to leave the room and not go into the bathroom, upon reaching and opening the door, he sees what appears to be a stream of people walking through the ministry atrium, thinking 'what the hell is going on', he joins them and sees ahead a brown-haired witch making her way off down the corridor to the left, he starts to follow but is stopped by an invisible fence that wants to force him towards the large board above where the fountain was supposed to be, upon finding Hermione's name along with a room number of 874 moments before it is replaced by a line reading 'David Stuart Richardson Rm 915', under this he spots his own name with room number 958 next to it about a minute before it disappears to be replaced by 'Miguel Francis Emery Rm 251'. Whilst still wondering what is going on, he starts walking and not really paying attention to where he is going in order to clear his head, he notices some left turns and one right turn before someone behind hollers 'Harry', turning around he spots Bill Weasley staring straight at him.

"Harry get in here."

"What are you doing here, and where is here anyway?"

"I have always been here Harry, it's just a case of me turning into whoever the person I happen to be dealing with respects the most, knowingly or not."

"OK, I sort of get that, but why?"

"In order for the clients who come through to be able to listen properly to the staff here. You see respect is amazing, it prevents people from interrupting others and allows two way communication as well as the freedom to express yourself fully."

"I fully get that now, but why am I here and also you didn't answer my other question."

"'Here' has two definitions, one it that it doesn't really exist, and the other is that it is a miniature version of the Ministry of Magic which is situated about 30 'real' feet above us, not the scaled down version that we have here. As to why you are here, welcome to the Ministry for Death, the only place where all people, muggle and magical alike, are on an equal footing. No one can gain an advantage, and if a fight broke out then they would get tired before they did too much damage. That should tell you enough about how you got here and why."

"So I'm dead then, that's it, and to rub it in I get to speak to you."

"No not to rub it in but because you are one of three coming through today that the powers that be have decided to give a choice to, the others are Hermione and Ron, I don't have any idea as to who they get to see, but you are all being given the same choice."

"What is it then?"

"Go on, and exist where you can be whatever you want to be, nothing is off limits."

"Or?"

"Go back into the middle of a war and help to save millions of lives."

"Catch?"

"None for either that I can see in the paperwork."

"OK, I saw Hermione earlier, what are the chances Ron was only a minute behind me in entering this area?"

"Nil, he died about 30 minutes after you, the how I can't tell you. Hermione, on the other hand, died less than a minute before you, in the same place and from the same cause, Exsanguination, which is excessive bleeding, I would presume from arms getting blown off by Death Eaters, not a smart move by the way."

"Ok, I had figured the arm bit was not smart. Anyway, I think I have made up my mind, I just need one question answering."

"By all means, go ahead."

"If I choose to 'go on', as you said, can I change my mind and come back here?"

"No, once you tell me your decision and you go through the door I indicate to you that is it no coming back."

"Ok and if I go back, same question."

"If you decide that you made the wrong decision by going back, you are stuck there until someone who means you harm kills you, but they have to do the hard work in finding you, no taboos, no jumping in front of vehicles or trains, no self-drowning, actually, no suicide in any form, even if an enemy asks if you want to die and you say yes and offer no resistance, you will always get saved by some miracle."

"Ok, I have decided to..."

*Ron's Turn*

Ron wakes up sat on a toilet in what appears to be quidditch changing rooms painted in the garish orange colours of the Chudley Cannons with someone banging on the door yelling 'Get out of there, game starts in 3 mins!', as a result Ron leaps up and yanks the door open to see what appears to be the entryway to the Ministry, Ron thinks 'why am I at the ministry, and also why can it duplicate something like that, unless I'm still in the DoM and the past 2 years were in my imagination.

Eventually deciding to follow the crowds he comes across a board where his name is in bright red, seeming to be broadcasting a message saying 'Find Him'. Once he sees his name it vanishes and a piece of paper appears in his pocket saying 'Go to room 117 immediately, or to be forcibly removed from the MfD', whatever that was.

Deciding that it was in his best interest to follow the paper's instructions, he heads down corridor 3 out of 9, and reasonably quickly finds Dumbledore stood waiting.

"Professor, what's going on?"

"Come in here Mr. Weasley #7."

"Where are we Professor?"

"We appear to be in the Ministry for Death, the one place where all muggles and magicals are equal."

"Really? What date is it Professor?"

"Yes, really, and the date doesn't matter. It never has, and never will here."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the people who came through the arrivals hall with you died in 1079 during the Norman invasion of Ireland, others were not born until 2296, so we get a broad sample of people from all over time every shift. We just get a selection of people to see, and you're on mine today."

"Oh, so, I guess that this is it then. I'm dead and that is the end of my branch of the family then."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm dead and had no kids, so how can my branch of the family continue?"

"Because the powers that be above me, appear to think that you have the ability to help save millions of lives and therefore; deserve a choice between either; passing on or, going back."

"What happens if I don't decide?"

"Then the powers that be will take you out of my hands and force you to do something, I do not know what."

"If I go back?"

"You go back into a disturbance where you can do good and help people out."

"If I don't go back?"

"You will go on to the best place that you can imagine though, there is a downside to it in that you will remember that you abandoned people to die by choosing to go to paradise."

"Not much of a choice is it?"

"Those are the choices I was to give to you."

"Ok, I think I have no choice in this, even though you say I do, so I am going to have to..."


	4. Chapter 3: Where Are We?

**A/N: It has been a while due to life and me needing either to work at this or a burst of inspiration when i am on my computer otherwise the ideas never get out of my head.**

Last Time: We left the Golden trio making the largest decision of a century, so lets see what they chose.

Up on the gritstone escarpment called 'The Roaches', in the midst of an impenetrable wall of fog, a small A-frame tent appeared to unfurl from a fallen fern stem. The occupants, who took a few minutes to get themselves together, crawled towards the opening and once they had poked their heads from behind the canvas; one was a raven haired, gem-eyed, specimen of the male half of the species more concerned with checking the surroundings than his companion; the female of the pair, who has wood-mouse coloured corkscrewed hair and a pair of milk chocolate eyes, well, she was more intrigued as to where they were.

"Umm, Hermione, did we die?" the dark-haired lad inquired.

"I, uh, I'm not sure Harry. If we didn't, then why has the tent moved." Was the response from Hermione.

"Have _we_ moved, or has the weather closed in?" Harry replied.

"The ground's changed, and no trees near the tent like in the forest." The brown haired girl commented, and was almost interrupted by the other person in the tent. "Ok, so, assuming that we didn't move the tent and obliviate ourselves, we died and been brought back to life by Bill."

"Ah, so you got Bill, I got Remus, wonder who Ron got?"

"I have no idea on that apart from it being whoever he respected the most at the time of his death, I was told that I'd get sent to where I could do the most good."

"Same, just, have you got any idea why were we brought together and Ron was separated from us?"

"We were close enough physically and time-wise to be placed together whereas, He died half an hour after us, apparently, and a fair distance from us, too far to be told any details."

The shock on the young man was obvious, even more so when his next thought was vocalised "Why would he have died just half an hour after us? I expected him to go home and almost get crushed by his mum."

"That makes two of us thinking both of those thoughts, but I hope that he has decided to come back too, it would be a big bonus to us to have another face we recognise."

"Hang on, what is there to say that he got the choice to come back to life, he might not have had that choice, or it might be a different Ron, or an older version of him from a different timeline."

After looking a bit pensive for a few moments the young female responded, "for once, you have thought of something I haven't. Hey, are you thinking that we have slipped into a parallel universe?"

"That, or we had no effect on the events we are aware of."

"Is it bad that I am hoping that it was the parallel universe?"

"No, or at least I hope not, I'm thinking the same."

"Whilst we're here, won't we need to get money or are we going to be 'run-away lovers' whose families don't want us together?"

"Hopeful or realistic thinking Harry?"

"Realistic right now, with a view to being hopeful later."

"Just remember that I have looked through more of Hogwarts library than any living person."

"Ok, I won't take the mick any more. Just out of interest, who holds the all-time record then, if it isn't you?"

"When we left, there was only three people above me, #1 was Professor A.P.W.B. Dumbledore, #2 was Professor M. Egg, and #3 was Head Girl Lily Jade Evans."

"OK, I should have known that you would know those names. So two teachers and a head girl beat you."

"Yes but the teachers both ended up as the head teacher, and the head girl was the brightest witch of her age, muggleborn to boot, and her last visit was on the 21st July 1978."

"Why are you so fixated on this Lily-Jade Evans person, it's not like they have any connection to us now does it?"

"She is your mother, Harry; did you forget your mother's maiden name?"

"I haven't needed it for years, and the last time I remember it being said was when Snape was 'teaching' me occlumency."

"I remember you telling me about that, sorry to remind you of it."

"Don't worry its history now."

"It's not, it's the future."

"What?

"What was the date that Snape started teaching you occlumency?"

"Fine, date-wise it still hasn't happened but, from my side of things…"

"I'm just messing with you, give over."

Around the tent and its former occupants, the fog had started to burn off in the weak sun in the 10 minutes that the two have been sat talking, as a result a shape started to form in the distance that appeared to be rather square given the remoteness of their position.

"Harry?"

"If you're just going to insult my memory again, keep it."

"No, it's just; when in nature do you see straight lines?"

"Not often…" after trying to focus in the direction that his associate was looking, eventually the young lad noticed the straight edge "and I don't think we can add an exception to the norm here, that appears to be a building."

"Thought so, shall we head towards it?"

"If we are to figure out both when and where we are it would be useful."

"It also means that we can figure out which side this area is likely to fall on."

"Harry, hold still a minute."

"Hermione, what are…" as the lad turned partially around he spots a think piece of wood protruding from his friends hand towards his head. "DON'T POINT THAT AT ME! Can you still remember the others who died because of them?"

After being startled by her friends reaction and dropping the piece of wood

"Of course I still remember them! And, sorry, I completely forgot that you hate someone pointing a wand at you without warning you first. I was going to cast a colour change charm on your hair."

"I'm sorry I snapped, I just don't like not knowing where we are and everything being out of our hands. And why are you casting a colour change on me?"

"It's just in case we run into death eaters, your hair is similar to your dads and probably other relatives too. I was attempting to hide your identity from anyone, seeing as we don't know when or where we are."

"Thanks but, won't Death Munchers still recognise the style?"

"Most wizards are not that smart; I highly doubt that any one will be looking for a potter with red hair."

"I'll agree, but I Have to say I thought that Dudley was thick, but magicals are worse, even after all these years and getting to be around them most of the year, you would've thought that I would be used to it."

"After being on the run with the same two people, you don't notice things like that, and you and Ron were never any good at spotting things anyway."

The pair approach the structure that is both longer and thinner than it appeared from a distance, eventually making out the name, upon spotting the sign on the end wall of the gritstone block, longhouse looking building.

"Where is 'The Winking Man'?"

"I recognise the name of this place, it's a pub, and the name is in reference to a rock formation just up the road."

"Ok? But still where are we?"

"Harry, unless there are two areas with a similar rock formation, I came to this area with my parents as a child, and think we are in the Staffordshire Moorlands, near Leek."

"Moorlands? I guess that explains why it is similar to the area around Hogwarts."

"Harry, let's get out of the weather by going in that pub and get a drink so that we have a reason to be here."

Once inside the building, which has the door unexpectedly on the side, both immediately became aware of a pair of eyes on them, and upon noting the lack of patrons inside, Hermione leads the way past some rough-hewn stonework over to the middle-aged, slightly greying and surprisingly slim barman.

"Welcome T' Winking Man', I'm Mark Richardson. What can I get for you guys?"

"What have you got in?"

"Standard stuff; bitter, lager, cider, ale and stout; also have some white and red wine somewhere, but given the time of day if you are not looking for booze, you're in the wrong place but, I can do shandies."

"Can we get two lager shandies?"

"Sure, price depends on how much lager you want in them."

"A half pint each with half of each in them please"

"They'll be done in a min."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing around here? Londoners out for romantic getaway, or escaping family for forbidden love?"

"We were out for a two day hike, give the friends we're staying with some time to themselves, and got lost when the fog came down."

"That explains why you be damp then, fires lit just round the corner, go warm and dry up over there."

"How much do we owe you?"

"Quid 75, I'll get it from you when you've dried off a bit."

"Thanks."

Over by a small stove that appears to be one of the few slightly larger of the many in the building.

"Hermione, how are we going to pay for these?"

"I checked my purse before you were fully conscious, and it appears that all of the money was converted to what I can assume is 'current' money, there is nothing from 1979 or later in it."

"So you decided to not tell me when I was stressing about the date?"

"It didn't seem important to me at the time, and I forgot about it till here."

"Right, sorry, so we are at least 1979, and in Britain too."

"It helps to narrow down our search area."

"Yeah, just where is the nearest area for us?"

"It's possible that we were dumped in a pure muggle area."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming on."

"And you'd be correct because I don't think that we are not that far from some more of us."

After a few moments of both downing nearly half of their respective drinks, the young lad had eventually had enough of waiting for his companion teasing him. "Hermione, what makes you think that?"

"I thought I saw a newspaper on a table referencing Leek."

"Which table was it on?"

"In the corner between the bar and the wall with towards the road."

After scanning that area of the pub, Harry spots the table in question and spots a man stumbling towards it with a bag in one hand and a pint in the other.

"Someone's just gone to that one."

"Ok, so what now?"

"Hermione, before you give up, they've folded it and put a bag on it, shall I ask if they are done?"

"Harry, he doesn't look like he will just hand it over, and given that we are in a bar, take care"

"Will do, see you in a min."

After a few moments, Harry is over at the table with a bloke looking likely to be about 47 judging by the notable lack of pigment in his hair on his low head hung.

"Excuse me?"

"Wha ya wan?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow that paper."

"Nyope, I, read… it."

"Ok then, please tell me when you're done with it."

Potter turns away and gets two steps before:

"It wan't free," at that harry turns his head so that the man was just in sight over his right shoulder "cost money 'at you din't wan' give up."

"Oh shut up John, you didn't pay for it any way, 'cause I did."

"Mar, sod off."

After 'John' had returned to nursing his beer, the barman, Mark, turned back to Harry "ignore him lad, he just has nothing better to do with his days, he only comes here to escape his mum pining on and on."

"I wasn't paying much attention; I just thought that he was a bit drunk given where we are."

"Drunk, hah, that's sober for him, if you want to see him drunk, come back at about half 3 this afternoon."

"Is he like that every day?"

"Not always, now I ain't got time to talk, so scoot, I have work to do but here's a joke for you."

After the barman throws the paper at Harry without another word and going back to cleaning up. "Cheers but, what's the joke?"

"The paper, it's known for being mainly rubbish by locals who want to get their name known somehow, and most of the stuff they do is stupid so, the paper printed enough to get the nickname 'the leek joke'."

"Thanks for the clarification."

Upon returning to the table by the stove Hermione, waiting with her eyes set well and truly on the paper in Harry's left hand, still proved why she was the brightest witch of her generation by picking up right where they left off before the paper thought entered her head.

"I know it was a number of years ago to us but, my mum and dad brought me here when I was about 10 I think, yeah it was, it was the summer before we ran around sorting out for Hogwarts."

"Hermione, how does that help?"

"Sorry Harry, side-tracked. There was a store in the middle of town that we went into and I saw a ship on the wall but my parents said they couldn't see it and thought that I was either imagining it or messing around."

"You're thinking that it may be hidden to non-magicals."

"Yep. We just need to get there in order to test it."

"It may not be there in this world."

"But if it is, it is a really good place to start."

"We still need a way into town though."

"We could walk, it won't kill you."

Unknowingly to the pair the barman over heard the last three sentences and decided to startle the young people by saying "You'd be right there lass, the walk wouldn't kill him, the traffic or loose animals would, or he'd get lost. If you done with the glasses can I nab 'em, wife wants me to wash up before going to town."

"I know it would be cheeky Mark, but can we have a lift into town."

"Well, it would save the police closing the road and stopping business for hours or days depending on what hits ya, and I'm already head that way so yeah, finish your drinks and once the glasses are cleaned I'll take you down."


End file.
